


最后一个夏天

by spiritsorpuberty



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsorpuberty/pseuds/spiritsorpuberty
Summary: 小情侣冷战的点梗。原本构想是棒球投捕小情侣之间的冷战车，最后变成骨科、冷战、阴差阳错的失败产物日语忘得差不多了，韩语机翻，如有错误请批评指正
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 13





	最后一个夏天

**Author's Note:**

> 小情侣冷战的点梗。  
> 原本构想是棒球投捕小情侣之间的冷战车，最后变成骨科、冷战、阴差阳错的失败产物  
> 日语忘得差不多了，韩语机翻，如有错误请批评指正

1.

文俊辉没有生气。

他知道，这是最后一个夏天。谁都想进甲子园，比一场走一步，没有魔法球能预言他的队伍将止步于哪里。所以全圆佑因为他没有保护好自己的手生气，是应该的。

投手应该保护好自己的手。成为投手的第一课，他的捕手，全圆佑就教导他。

他回到家，鞋没换，环视客厅一圈不见人影，放心地先拍拍裤子上的灰。

响声引得妈妈从厨房里探出头：“怎么弄得那么脏？”

“踏垒没站稳就摔了。”放学后社团进行了对抗练习，不知道监督怎么想的，把文俊辉分在一组，让全圆佑去二组带队。

文俊辉站着弯腰去解鞋带，心想：小荣也可以当队长，他去二组，我们也还有知勋。脚一蹬，伸手扯下袜子，胡乱揉成团塞进鞋里。套上拖鞋，一抬头和拿着锅铲的妈妈对上眼。

“发什么呆，问了你好几遍都不回答。问圆佑，圆佑也不说。”妈妈拧了下他的脸，“有没有受伤？”

妈妈手上带有刚才洗菜的水汽，水分印在文俊辉脸上又在热气横窜的室内迅速蒸发。

“没，天好热妈你怎么不开空调。”心虚占据上风，他岔开话题，捞过进门时丢在鞋柜上的书包，飞奔进自己房间。

关上门，靠在门上喘两口气。包丢上床，弹起落下，他跪在床上拉开书包侧包拉链，摸出一把小钥匙，又把一直揣外套口袋里的棒球社器材室的钥匙丢进去。

他翻下床，趴在地板上手伸进床底，来来回回摸礼物袋的提绳，怎么找不到？他记得昨晚睡前把手套拿出来上油，用全圆佑一开始教他的方法，手指头直接在球袋涂抹，指尖、手掌、手背则用手巾蘸上油轻轻抹。手套里面也需要软化，他干脆先在手上涂一层油，再伸进去左右活动，也使劲撑开手指，确保内里边缝都能抹匀。

因为新手套最好用固体油软化，手拿出来黏糊糊的。他的掌心比全圆佑宽，用他自己的话说，他是哥哥，要做保护弟弟男子汉。所以拉线的时候，掌心拉得紧紧的。指尖不敢拉，全圆佑的食指小拇指长，第一个指节比文俊辉长出一点，但指关节很细。让全圆佑自己上手调整更合适，文俊辉想。

第一次上油的新手套，要全套上油，第二次再在经常磨损的地方上重油。文俊辉记得全圆佑教他的时候是这么说的。昨晚上完第一遍，他把手套放回礼物袋里，系上袋口的绳子，藏进床尾底下最深处，计划今天再继续。

怎么找不到了？

文俊辉摸了半天，别无他法，打开手机电筒脸贴在地板上看——原来记错了位置，蓝色的包装袋正正摆在床头底下，贴着床沿，也不怕别人一进来就能发现。

包装袋的丝质绳子因为反复松开再系紧，有点皱巴，褶皱从绳结一路爬到尾，像在文俊辉心上劈开一条裂缝，贯穿整个心脏。他深吸一口气，还是换一个包装吧，变成全圆佑最喜欢的紫色或许更好，上学路上的文具店好像有卖紫色圆点的包装袋。

文俊辉拿上睡衣准备去浴室冲凉。

一开门就对上全圆佑的脸。文俊辉拍着胸口：“杵在我房门口干嘛，吓鬼啊。”

“吓胆小鬼。”全圆佑敷衍地说，“妈妈让我来叫你吃饭。”重音放在妈妈两个字上。

文俊辉扬起手想让全圆佑看自己手里的睡衣，没想到睡裤甩起来打到全圆佑的眼镜，差点把眼镜打掉。全圆佑手忙脚乱扶住眼镜，问他乱发什么脾气。

文俊辉一把推开全圆佑，气冲冲跑进浴室。身后的人不依不饶，“妈叫吃饭没听见？”文俊辉揉揉眼睛，内心想，到底是谁乱发脾气，到底是他还是全圆佑，当着所有人的面瞪人然后一脚踢飞垒包就转身走人？

文俊辉拧开水龙头，鞠一捧水把脸凑上去，冰凉的感觉刺激着他的大脑。

就像他站在击球线内，球迎面朝他飞来时从背脊爬进大脑的冷意。这是种奇妙的体验，两种意义上的奇妙——被当成种子投手培养的学弟一球击中，和以打者的身份站在全圆佑的左前方。而通常情况下，他要站在投手丘为学弟演示几种变化球的投法，一遍又一遍把球以不同角度、不同旋转方向、不同行进路线投进20米开外的他的捕手，全圆佑的手套里。

监督让他拉起袖子，左臂上赫然一个红红的球印。学弟站在一旁吓得又是鞠躬又是道歉，轮到文俊辉击球顺序的时候，他支撑脚一软球就朝文俊辉飞去。文俊辉自己觉得没什么，摆摆手准备回场。他是右投，左臂被打到不打紧，而且学弟的球速也不快，不怎么疼。但全圆佑好像有点生气，嘴角绷直，文俊辉看见他握紧拳头，应该是在气恼学弟没有按照指示投出直球吧，文俊辉心想。全圆佑的控制欲很强，俩人刚开始做投捕搭档的时候，全圆佑就定规矩，全圆佑下什么命令，他就要投什么球。

对抗练习仍在继续，他想站起来，全圆佑按住他的肩膀，别上了。文俊辉安慰地握住全圆佑的手，没事，就上去练击球。

全圆佑冷冷地瞧他一眼。

2.

吃饭的时候，他按惯例坐到全圆佑对面。桌上是妈妈、他还有全圆佑。

“爸爸呢？”他问。

“你爸加班。”妈妈说。

他夹了一筷子马铃薯沙拉（家里柿醋用完了没来得及买，妈妈只好放了点米醋替代，完全没有柿醋的甜味，隐约和千岛酱格格不入），放进嘴里嚼两下，还没咽下又问：“要很晚吗，为什么不等爸爸回来？”

全圆佑拿着筷子敲了一下他的碗，“嘴里的食物咽下去再说话。”文俊辉恶狠狠地瞪了全圆佑一眼，又被全圆佑毫不退缩地瞪回来，“原本妈妈还准备了便当让我吃完饭给爸送过去，哪想到有人在浴室里洗个脸都那么慢、”话还没说完，就被人在桌下狠狠踢了一脚。全圆佑倒吸一口凉气。

只听文俊辉：“表坏了就去修，把十分钟看成半小时就去重新配副眼镜。”

“十分钟的脸可能有宇宙那么大吧。”全圆佑一脚踩回去。

妈妈注意到他俩在桌底的风云涌动，直接问他们是不是吵架了。文俊辉作贼心虚，大声说没有，最后一个字尾音拖的长长的。扒两口饭就放下筷子，说要回房做作业。妈妈目送他回房，再看向全圆佑。

全圆佑耸耸肩，把碗递过去，“妈妈，我还想再吃一点炒面。”

3.

设P(x1，y1)，Q(x2，y2)是曲线C上不同的两点，连接PQ、

“你要用黑笔画，不要用铅笔。”全圆佑用手指了指图。

“你管我。”文俊辉拨开他的手。拿出橡皮把铅笔印擦掉，吹开橡皮屑，确认是否擦干净。

全圆佑嗤笑一声，坐上柔软的床。早上妈妈替他俩都换了床单被套，倒进去就可以闻到柔软的干净的阳光的味道。他趴在床上，翻文俊辉的书包。

日记本，护腕，药盒，糖盒，一盒OK绷带，后三样都是全圆佑的东西。全圆佑胃弱，早餐吃一点点就说饱，等不到中午吃午饭就会头晕，药盒糖盒都是为他准备的。他不喜欢文俊辉书桌上摆的草莓软糖，文俊辉就换成薄荷糖，里面有牛奶夹心。OK绷则是前天他的手指被纸割出一道浅浅的划痕，文俊辉跑去医务室领的，给他仔细贴上一个之后就一整盒被丢进包里。

“你在翻我的包。”

全圆佑转头就看见文俊辉站在床前，“嗯，我原谅你了。”

“你在翻我的包。”

“我原谅你了，那一脚好痛的。”

“你在翻我的包。”

全圆佑不解：“找糖盒。”

“你在翻我的包。”

文俊辉居高临下，门牙咬住嘴唇，只重复一句话。全圆佑爬起来，坐在床上，双腿自然垂下床沿，拉住他的手，想让他也坐到床上。

文俊辉不为所动，吸吸鼻子，“我作业还很多。”

“用不用我教你。”疑问句的句式，肯定句的语气。

文俊辉有点恼，“听不懂吗？我叫你出去。”

气氛突然有些凝滞，文俊辉很少拿不耐烦的语气同全圆佑对话。

全圆佑眯起眼睛，有种危险的味道，像猫察觉玩具试图逃脱发起坏脾气，像夜行的蛇伏击猎物不停吐出信子。

就在文俊辉准备投降的瞬间，全圆佑笑笑，“那我过会儿再来找你。”

4.

衣服扣子全部被解开，挂在臂弯里，大剌剌地裸露着胸膛小腹。裤子被褪到膝盖的上方，刚好是冬季女生袜子能拉到的最高点。

全圆佑捏住文俊辉的臀瓣，拉开书桌抽屉，“保革油放哪了？”一个套里润滑明显不够，媾合的习惯场所是全圆佑的房间，这间房里能用来代替润滑的只有保革油。全圆佑有点庆幸，俩人的保革油都是他买，特意挑的水性。

“放学校没带回来。”是实话也是托词。文俊辉实在不想做。不只是今天不想做，以后也不想再做。

午休时间，权顺荣拉他到六楼男厕所进行“秘密交易”。在教室里太明目张胆，所以午休、男厕所成为最佳交易时间交易场所。组织者是曾经在公车上当着球队经理忘我讲自己已经一周没有那什么了的右外野手。オナニー（自慰），全车只有经理是女孩子，文俊辉记得权顺荣和李知勋坐在他和右外野手的后排，权顺荣眼疾手快捂住冒失鬼的嘴，还是让女孩子变成瞩目的红苹果。

所以右外野手喜欢经理。文俊辉没有理顺其中逻辑关系，他让她难堪害羞，和她惹他喜欢有什么关系？

冒失鬼被围在色情交易的中心指着某色情杂志封面夸好可爱，长得很像她。众人开始打趣右外野手。

只有文俊辉盯着封面上演制服诱惑的女郎，哪里像了？他虽然对女孩子柔软的身体不怎么感兴趣，但也能拍着胸脯保证除了都穿制服没有一点相似之处，况且他学校的制服要更符合他的审美。

“身材真的很好，又白又软。”

“你又摸不到，怎么知道软。”

“看出来的啊，我视力1.0！”

就封面女郎身材问题，“秘密交易”的气氛被推至最热烈。

文俊辉冷不丁来了句：“喜欢就一定要上床吗？”

交易组织所有成员的目光都集中在文俊辉身上。他偶尔被权顺荣拉来，语出惊人也被大家当成他对性事冷淡。拍着他的肩膀逗他，每次社团活动都有女孩子声援的人气学长真好，情人节能收到那么多巧克力，也不乏有可爱的学妹在其上下学的路上拦住告白。

文俊辉脸皮薄，幸亏社团活动晒出性感的小麦肤色，脸红到冒热气也不被粗枝大叶的男生们察觉。

细心的权顺荣却把他拉进隔间，他自认是文俊辉入组推荐人，自然要充当迷茫少男的引路人角色，“俊辉オナニー的时候不会想到喜欢的人吗？”

수음.（自慰）

全圆佑发号施令。他说，这是惩罚，수음给他看。语法很奇怪，哪有人说日语的时候突然插进一个韩语词汇？不过文俊辉将心比心，即使他的大脑再怎么享受尾椎摩擦产生的多巴胺快感，也羞于直接将オナニー这样的词说出口。隐蔽色情的话语用母语说，仿佛换种语言对方就听不懂，于是无人能从言语中窥探到自己矛盾的内心。两个人之间幼稚的博弈，谁先说出口谁就是夏日最大的输家。

文俊辉按照命令握住自己，像站在投手丘上无处躲藏温顺听从捕手发号施令。

全圆佑用隆起的东西顶弄他会阴处的时候他还在回想，是怎么搞在一起的？

一对继兄弟拥有不同的母语，借第三种语言来进行日常交流。却能在一张床上用不相同的话语表达快感。

それは背徳行為だ（那是不道德的行为），公民课老师在黑板上写下这几个字。第一次，全圆佑剥掉文俊辉内裤，文俊辉双手抵住他的胸口，说了这几个字。没有血缘关系的继兄弟发生“不正当关系”，それは背徳行為だ。

不止一次，全圆佑食髓知味，一次又一次，央求也好强迫也罢。把文俊辉抵在浴室冰凉的墙壁上，躺在床上从背后抱住文俊辉，在文俊辉练琴的时候跨坐在他腿上，“我就蹭蹭不进去。”“哥哥里面好舒服，又软又热。”

ひっかける（哄骗），文俊辉安慰自己，哄骗，是全圆佑哄骗他。

就像现在全圆佑拉开他的手，亲亲他通红的脸，“好乖。”

他在简单的词语中获得满足，文俊辉唾弃这样的自己。

赤条条地被人抱坐在书桌上，甚至臀部的肉压着第二天要和学习小组讨论的题目，私密部位完全向弟弟敞开。手在弟弟恶趣味的牵引下，游走自己胸口肋下小腹敏感的地方。

“妈、妈妈睡了吗？”他问。

“现在才想起来？”全圆佑俯下身亲吻他胸前的两点，也咬，“睡了，哪像你是只野猫。晚上到处觅食。”

前晚，文俊辉溜进浴室洗手被全圆佑逮住，固体油太难洗干净，留在手上滑溜溜黏糊糊，却被全圆佑误以为他躲在浴室里自慰。他不想暴露那只新手套的存在，那要等到夏甲地方大会结束，等到全圆佑的生日，才能送出。于是就被用保密的条件要挟换取一个吻。一开始的条件更苛刻，全圆佑想要他口，不过被文俊辉以第二天要对抗练习拒绝。

“兑现承诺？”全圆佑卡住他的下颌，勾走他的舌头，肯定句的句式，疑问句的语气。

文俊辉边亲边去解全圆佑的腰带，扣子有些卡涩，全圆佑应该要换一条新腰带了，文俊辉心想，神游中差点要生生拽断全圆佑的扣子。他吐了吐舌头，腿张开卡住全圆佑，用膝盖去挠全圆佑的腰，试图讨好对方好让两个人到床上继续。

全圆佑坐在床沿，摸文俊辉圆圆的后脑勺，欲望被红润的嘴唇吞进去吐出来。投手应该好好爱护的手，握住他的，上下套弄。而他温热牢靠的手则放在文俊辉全身上下最有肉的地方，指头抹上本不应该用在这种事情的保护油，侵犯小口，搅动。引得文俊辉喉头发出细微的像猫咪一样的呜咽。

文俊辉嘴上的技术，实在乏味，唯一的老师是全圆佑，而且只教过他一次。舌头先舔过冠状沟，然后收起牙齿含住头部，努力放松喉咙往下吞。

全圆佑不奢望在他的嘴里释放，等扩张好拍拍他的臀肉让他松口。

桌上小台灯照亮全圆佑的小半张脸，笔直的鼻，笔直的嘴角，笔直的下颌线。

“你放松一点。”全圆佑俯在文俊辉身上，拍拍文俊辉的后腰，“太紧了。”然后双手箍住文俊辉的胯插进去。

最后一次，是后入。文俊辉帮全圆佑口的时候跪在地板上，膝盖酸软，手撑不住，就整个人伏在床单上。

全圆佑握住他的腰，文俊辉感到脊背贴上来温热的胸膛。高潮后的不应期使他连推开全圆佑的力气都没有，屁股翘地高高的，任由人抱住他，紧密地贴合在一起，更用力地换着角度操他。

耳边唇舌舔弄的水渍声，让他想起上个月，从咨询室出来在走廊上瞥见全圆佑伸手接受女生递来的，包装可爱的巧克力。重新递交的志愿单，首项被用力划掉，墨水透过纸背，填上离家很远的学校，名为“羞耻”的火车填满燃料义无反顾朝未知的隧道驶去。

老师问他和父母商议过吗，又问他真的想好了吗。他忍不住，蹲下去抱住膝盖。

像蜷缩在母体子宫温暖海洋里的婴儿。

“不要再受伤了。”他听见全圆佑说，“不是约好一起进甲子园吗？不要再受伤了。”

他点点头，在他看不见的地方，留下这个夏天最后一滴泪。  
end.


End file.
